


A Time Traveler/时间旅行者

by BrokenMesa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tragic story of a time traveler. 一个时间旅行者悲剧小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time Traveler/时间旅行者

**Author's Note:**

> I attended a course, Creative Writing: Postcard Fictions, in summer school and finished 2 works for homework. They were finished in my mother tongue, Chinese at first and rewritten in English. It was the first time I write my own fiction in English. The English version may not be the same as the Chinese one because these two languages' grammar systems are different and i'm not a good translator. But I tried my best to keep the main idea. :)  
> This work is one of them. 
> 
> Summer School选了个Creative Writing：Postcard Fiction，撸了俩段子相当于是作业。第一次试着把中文段子翻译成英文，各种词穷，比起中文版删了非常多的细节，换句话说中文版各种话痨啰嗦呢_(:з」∠)_  
> 这是其中一篇。

**A Time Traveler**

The secretary was waiting for the bus and desiring to end his first day of work with enjoying the football game on the soft sofa of his flat when a girl showed him a wallet.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this yours?"

Strangely, it was the same type as his, but burnt. No cash in it, but an ID card which could not show anything clearly.

He reached into his pocket at once. His wallet was still there, so he returned the burnt one to the girl.

10 minutes later, the bus came. He put the last 2 coins from his wallet into the fare-box and took a seat, imaging Scotland beating England while not realizing the ticktocks of the timer under his seat.

 

**时间旅行者**

周一晚上，他站在公交站台上等车。

作为新上岗的公司财务部的秘书，第一天的工作让他身心俱疲。他现在只想赶紧回到自己小公寓，就着冰啤酒看苏格兰对战英格兰的球赛。

这时，一个穿着黑色外套的小女孩走了过来，手里拿着一个钱包。

“先生，这是你的钱包吗？”

他瞪大眼睛仔细看了看。那个钱包看上去和他自己的是同一款，只是它被彻底烧焦了，证件被烧得看不清任何信息，里面也没有现金。

他立刻紧张地摸了摸自己的口袋，万幸，他的钱包还在那里。

他把烧焦的空钱包还给女孩，并向她告别。

十分钟后，他终于等到了那辆公交车。

他从钱包里掏出仅剩的两个硬币，塞进投币箱，然后在一个靠窗的座位坐定，想象着苏格兰队获胜的情景，全然没有注意座位底下传来的隐约可闻的滴滴声——那是计时器正在倒计时。

 

 

(I also posted this fic on [Tumblr](http://brokenmesa.tumblr.com/post/91021849057/2-original-flash-fictions) and [LOFTER](http://brokenmesa.lofter.com/post/24b47b_174cdb2).)


End file.
